Chocolate Chip Cookies
by ctrprincess
Summary: Rose Weasley is always there when someone is having a bad day with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. But she never intended to give away chocolate chip cookies. It just turned out that way. Scorose. One-shot. Complete
"Maggie!" Maggie Thomas stopped. Rose hurried to her as she turned.

"Here, these are for you," Rose said as she thrust a plate of chocolate chip cookies at Maggie. "I heard you broke up with your boyfriend and thought you could use some cheering up."

Maggie smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Thank you, Rose. I appreciate it." She took the cookies and walked off down the hall.

"Hey, Emma," Rose said as she approached Emma Creevey. Emma turned.

"Oh, hey Rose. How about the potions test, huh?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You looked a little disappointed when he handed back our tests today. I thought you might want some chocolate chip cookies."

"Wow. Ya, I didn't do as well as I'd hoped. And thank you! I can always count on you for cookies when I'm feeling down."

"No problem! I love doing it."

"Hmm. Any particular reason for that?" Emma asked with a wink.

"Nope!" Rose said through her blush and hurried off.

"Oh, Albus!" Hermione said as they finished up their Easter dinner.

Albus turned, "Yes, Aunt Hermione?"

"Would you mind taking something back to Hogwarts for Rose?"

"Of course. Why didn't she want to come home for Easter?"

"She said something about staying with a friend who also wasn't going home for Easter. I told her she could invite her friend to stay with us, but she wasn't sure her friend would feel comfortable here."

Albus nodded. He thought he remembered Scorpius mentioning something about not being able to go home for Easter.

"Oh, here we are. Could you give Rose this recipe for cinnamon rolls?"

"Cinnamon rolls?" Albus asked. He'd never heard of Rose making anything but chocolate chip cookies.

"Yes, cinnamon rolls. Oh, do you know if the Gryffindor quidditch team liked their lemon bars? Rose said they lost their game."

"Ah yes, the lemon bars. I heard they liked them very much," Albus lied.

Albus was determined to find out why Rose continued making only chocolate chip cookies when she had recipes for so many other goodies. He returned to Hogwarts from Easter break. A few days later, Albus headed down to the kitchens. A house elf greeted him at the door.

"Master Albus Potter! What can Mittens do for you?"

"Is Rose down here?"

"Oh yes. Mistress Rose and Master Scorpius are frequent visitors of the kitchen."

"I'd like to go join them, if that's alright."

"Of course, Master Albus. Whatever you say." Albus nodded his thanks. As he went farther into the kitchens, he heard voices. He slowed as he approached and hid behind a table.

A timer went off, and Rose hurried to the oven. She pulled out a pan of brownies.

"Now who are these for again?" Scorpius asked.

"Lisa Samuels."

"Are you sure? " Scorpius took a knife, cut a piece of brownie, and ate it. "I'm fairly certain that these brownies are for me."

"Oh, please, Scorpius. You can't really eat a pan of brownies yourself, can you?"

"I can and I will. You ask me this every time, Rose. I would have thought I'd proven my excellent eating capabilities to you before."

"Oh, I'm aware you _could_ eat the whole pan. I just won't let you."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Rose snatched the pan and held it away from Scorpius. "Yes, really."

Scorpius easily reached and grabbed the pan back. He grabbed another chunk of brownie and stuck in his mouth. "I don't think so."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You give me back those brownies!"

Scorpius held them up as high as his arm could reach. "Nope."

Rose reached for them, but Scorpius was taller than her, and could easily hold them above her. Finally, Rose stopped trying and crossed her arms.

"You have to bring them down to eat anymore."

"Fine." Scorpius lowered the pan. Rose quickly snatched a brownie and ate one. Scorpius's eyebrow rose.

"Rose Weasley, I'm surprised at you! I thought these were for Lisa Samuels."

"Well, unfortunately, someone else has also been eating Lisa Samuels' brownies. I tried to stop the thief. But there's this muggle saying: 'If you can't beat them, join them!'" Scorpius grinned and sat on the counter top. Rose joined him, and they ate brownies and talked.

Albus quietly sneaked away. He understood why the various goodies had not gotten to where they were supposed to go. Scorpius obviously had a very big sweet tooth. Although Albus wasn't sure how Rose managed to make chocolate chip cookies without Scorpius eating those too.

Rose leaned her head lazily on Scorpius's shoulder.

"The brownies are gone," Rose commented. Scorpius rested his head on hers.

"Hmm."

"You know what this means. You ate the brownies, now you'd better make some of your famous chocolate chip cookies so that I have something to give to Lisa," Rose said.

"Well, I didn't eat them all by myself this time. So I think you deserve to help make those chocolate chip cookies."

"I don't know, Scorp. You're just so skilled at making cookies. I could mess them up."

"Right. Rose Weasley who bakes everything imaginable would mess up chocolate chip cookies." He paused. "Actually, you might. I suppose you'll have to find some other way to make up for those brownies I didn't get to eat." He lifted his head from hers.

Rose turned to look at him. "I'm guessing he already have something in mind?" She asked with a teasing smile.

Scorpius nodded. He moved a hand to stroke her face and Rose inhaled sharply.

Scorpius leaned forward but hesitated. Rose moved forward slowly, and Scorpius began moving again. Their lips met and Rose's arms circled around Scorpius's neck. After several moment they pulled away.

"You taste like brownies," Scorpius said. Rose laughed.

"So do you." She kissed him again. Finally, she broke the kiss.

"You still need to make Lisa's chocolate chip cookies."

Scorpius sighed. "Alright. Help me?"

Rose smiled. "Always."

 **AN: Just a quick little one-shot! Hope you enjoyed. Please favorite/review and look at my other stories!**


End file.
